What's Going On . . .
by pannybaby123
Summary: Dragonball-Z-Gt Carters sining What's Going on . . . it's worht reading it very funny in parts if u look who sing and who there playing n Vegeta does sing . . . Please R+R


What's Going On . . . .   
  
Disclamer: i dont Own Dragonball-z-gt or any carters  
  
A/N: I was Lissing To the Song Whats Going On By the All star Tribute and i thought about make a fic out of it all it is is everone sining Even Vegeta Enjoy . . . .   
  
~*~  
Gokou:  
  
" Whats Going On "  
  
Ubb:  
  
" Tell me "  
  
Gokou:  
  
" People Dying "  
  
" People Crying "  
  
" Lord Help US "  
  
Mr.Satan:  
  
" Mother,Mother "  
  
" Thear's Too Many Of you Crying"  
  
Pan:  
  
" Oh, Brother, Brother, Brother "  
  
" Their are To Many Of you dying "  
  
Ubb:  
  
" Thats Right "  
  
Gohan:  
  
" You Know We Got To Find A Way "  
  
" To Bring Some Lovin' Hear Today "  
  
Fat Buu:  
  
" Oh my Father, Father "  
  
" We Don't Need To Escalate "  
  
Gokou, Vegeta, Pillico, Krillan, & Yamcha:  
  
" You See War Is Not The Answer "  
  
" For Onlay Love Can Concor Hate "  
  
Marron:  
  
" You know We've Got To Find a Way "  
  
" To Bring Some Lovin' Hear to Day "  
  
Chi-Chi:  
  
" Barricades Can't Block Are Way "  
  
Bluma:  
  
" Don't Punish me With Brutality "  
  
Bura, Pan, & Marron:  
  
" Talk To me "  
  
" So you Can see "  
  
Bura, Pan, Marron, & Chi-Chi:  
  
" Oh What's Going on "  
  
" What's Going on "   
  
" Yea What's Going on "  
  
" Ah What's Going on "  
  
Goten:   
  
" What's Going On in a World Full of Pain "  
  
" Where's The Love For Witch We Pray "  
  
" What's Going on "   
  
" When our Children Can't Play "  
  
" Homeless Can't Eat "  
  
" There's Got to Be a Better Way "  
  
" What's Going on "  
  
" When We Politically blind "  
  
" Can't See the Sings of Endangered Times "  
  
" What's Going on "  
  
Videl:  
  
" Ah Tell Me "  
  
" What's Going on in The World Today "  
  
" I'd Rather be Dead "  
  
" Than Turn My Head Away "   
  
" We Got This First Class World Vision Too Comfy to lift Our Hands in the Air and Cry For a Switch "  
  
Yamcha:  
  
" Father, Father "  
  
Gokou:  
  
" Father help us, Come On "  
  
Yamcha:  
  
" Everone Thinks We're Wrong "  
  
Bura:   
  
" Oh, Who Are They To Judge Us "  
  
" Together We Can all Be Strong "  
  
Gokou:  
  
" United We Stand, Divide We Fall "  
  
Trunks, Goten, Gohan, ubb, & Fat Buu:  
  
" Oh you know We Got to Find a Way "  
  
Lunch:  
  
" To Bring some Understanding hear To Day "  
  
  
" Barricades Can't Block are Way "  
  
Krillan:  
  
" Don't Punish me With Brutality "  
  
Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Ubb, & Fat Buu:  
  
" Baby Talk To Me "  
  
" So You Can See "  
  
Everone:  
  
" Yeah, What's Going On "  
  
" Hey, Whats Going on "  
  
" Someone Tell Me What's Going on "  
  
" I'll Tell you What's Goin' on-oh "  
  
Trunks:  
  
" What's Going on 'Cross seas "  
  
" Every minute a Child Dies By This Disease "  
  
" In Recording numbers indeed "  
  
" Got Mommas Crying Out please "  
  
" My Baby Hold on "  
  
" My Child Ani't done Nothing Wrong "  
  
" Still i wana Holler "  
  
" Ask Them Why I Don't Bother "  
  
" Oh no, Oh no "  
  
" Make me Turn To my Father "  
  
" And Ask Him Why They All Got a Trapped Soul "  
  
Vegeta:  
  
" I can feel What was Bothering Marin "  
  
" Why His Words Forever Remain "  
  
" Dealing With Thease Modern day Problems "  
  
" 'Cause of Ignorance Surrounding me and my Counstituents "  
  
" Too Many Infected "  
  
" Too Many Lives Diminishing "  
  
" Nobody Say Protestants, Jews, Blacks, Or Whites, "  
  
" Lations And Asians "  
  
" Pray together "  
  
" Less Fight "  
  
" We Better Unite "  
  
" As Genocide Chemical War "  
  
" And The Ritch and Poor "  
  
" Know That God Delieveres a Cure "  
  
  
18:  
  
  
" It's A Shame Our Reality is Devastating "  
  
  
" Peolpe Praying For a Cure "  
  
" Dying While There Waiting "   
  
" Ask the Lord for The Comfort and Strenghts to Face it "  
  
" All The kids With Dreams "  
  
" Won't Get The Chance To chase It "  
  
" Makes me Sad "  
  
" Think About the lives they Would've of had "  
  
" Think About the ophan Babies Got no mom's and dad's "  
  
" How Can We sit back and not try to make it right "  
  
" We Gotta come together "  
  
" We Gotta Fight For Life "  
  
Piccole:  
  
" Somebody tell me What's Going on "  
  
( Whats Going on )  
  
" We Got Human Beings Using Humans for A Bomb "  
  
" But Everyone Wanna Live "  
  
" Don't Nobody really want to die "  
  
" You feeling me Right "  
  
" I Can't Be Watching People Die "  
  
( die )  
  
" And Watching People Cry "  
  
" Let me Break it Down For a minute "  
  
" If There Enough room here for you and me "   
  
" There's Plenty of room For Humanity "  
  
Cast 'n Carters -   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta - Nas   
  
Trunks - Nelly  
  
Goten - Ja Rule  
  
Gohan - Aaron Lewis  
  
Gokou - P. Diddy   
  
Ubb - Jemain Dupri   
  
Mr. Satan - Bono  
  
Yamcha - Michel Stripe  
  
Krillen - Darren Hayes  
  
Piccole - Fred Durst  
  
Bluma - J-Lo  
  
Bura - Alicia Keys  
  
Videl - Nelly Furtado  
  
Pan - Gwen Stefani   
  
Chi - Chi - Brittney spears   
  
Marron - Christina Aguilera  
  
18 - Eve  
  
Bura, Pan , & Marron - Destineys Child  
  
Gokou, Vegeta, Piccole, Krillen, & Mr. Satan - Backstreet Boys   
  
Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Ubb, & Fat Buu - *Nsync  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hey how was it ?? it came to me when i was lissing to this song . . . do u want me to make more all you gota do is e mail me the songs you want me to do and i'll make em up ok thank you for all who read this . . . .   
  
  
My Email address is : Da_Devil_in_Disguise666@hotmail.com or   
Beckybaby928@aol.com 


End file.
